Domino
Dominó (Llamado Sparks en 4Kids) es el planeta hogar original de Bloom y el elegido por el Gran Dragón de la leyenda para ser su lugar de descanso final, y gracias a esto, el reino disfrutó de un largo período de prosperidad, felicidad y paz. Los padres de Bloom de nacimiento, el Rey Oritel y María Reina , eran los soberanos del reino. Se ve ahora como un lugar hermoso, con colinas encantador, verde, y un magnífico castillo en el centro del valle. el castillo de domino (lugar de nacimiento de bloom) Pero esto ya no era válido para unos diecinueve años. El reino fue escrito en un invierno interminable después de las antepasadas antiguos atacó el reino. En la batalla final entre las brujas y la Compañía de Luz y los ancestros del rey y la reina de Domino, junto con ellos fueron absorbidos por el Reino de la obsidiana. Un flujo de energía negativa fue puesto en libertad, que absorbió toda la población de Domino en Obsidian y el planeta entero se congeló por completo y la tierra estaba cubierta de hielo y nieve. El palacio quedó encerrado en hielo, por lo que cualquier otra arquitectura no podía ser visto, excepto la biblioteca de Oritel en la parte posterior del Roc. Todo estaba posiblemente destruida durante la batalla que condujo a la destrucción de Domino. Después de Bloom derrotó a los ancestros antiguos y liberó a su pueblo en el "Secreto del Reino Perdido", el reino fue restaurado a su antigua gloria. Sociedad Domino, al igual que la mayoría de los otros planetas de la Dimensión Mágica, es un planeta controlado por la monarquía. Oritel Rey, su esposa, la reina María, y sus dos hijas, la princesa Daphne y Bloom Princesa conforman la actual línea de sangre real. No hay otras se han visto o mencionado a lo largo de la serie. A menudo se observa en toda la serie que Domino es el país más próspero reino maravilloso y poderoso de toda la Dimensión Mágica. Historia Rai Domino es el lugar final de descanso del Gran Dragón, como se indica en la legendaria ciudad de la serie. Dieciséis años antes de la primera temporada, las tres brujas ancestrales atacado en su búsqueda de la llama del dragón bajo las órdenes de su amo, Señor Darkar, que necesitaba que el poder para obtener el máximo poder. Sin embargo, antes de que las brujas podían robar el poder, mayor de Bloom, la hermana de Daphne cuyo espíritu reside en el fondo del lago Roccaluce, tomó el bebé de Bloom y la envió a la Tierra se podía estar seguro de Bloom era el guardián al lado de la Llama del Dragón. Daphne se supone que está muerto ya que no tiene cuerpo físico. Bloom fue encontrado luego por su padre adoptivo y Mike bombero que la adoptó con su esposa, Vanessa. Bloom descubrió más tarde que Domino era el planeta en que nació y se crió en unos años hasta que las tres brujas antiguas congeló todo el planeta, mientras que la búsqueda de la Llama del Dragón. Se suponía entonces un planeta muerto habitado por criaturas repugnantes, como los cangrejos gigantes de hielo y los yetis. El planeta fue revivido por Bloom y sus amigos (menos Nabu) en el Club de la película Winx: El secreto del reino perdido. La vida regresó a Domino después de la floración con la ayuda de su hermana muerta Daphne derrotó a los espíritus de las brujas y luego destruyeron la Dimensión de obsidiana junto a Mandragora. Como resultado de ello, Bloom también reunió a su familia y, finalmente, se encontró con sus padres biológicos. La segunda película se supone que tendrá lugar en Domino como el arte promocional muestra Bloom, frustrado sentado en un trono y rodeado por el Club Winx, los adoptivos y los padres biológicos y el Príncipe sky. 4Kids Sparks es el lugar final de descanso del Gran Dragón, como se indica en la legendaria ciudad de la serie. Dieciséis años antes de la primera temporada, las tres brujas ancestrales atacados en su búsqueda del Dragón de Fuego. Sin embargo, antes de que las brujas podían robar el poder, el guardián ninfa Dafne, que reside en el fondo del lago Ethemera, tomó el bebé de Bloom y la envió a la Tierra se podía estar seguro de Bloom era el guardián al lado del Dragón de Fuego. Bloom fue encontrado luego por su padre adoptivo y Mike bombero en el que las llamas del edificio fue completamente después de la floración fue recogido. Bloom descubrió más tarde que las chispas eran el planeta en que nació y se crió en unos años hasta que las tres brujas antiguas congeló todo el planeta en la búsqueda del dragón del fuego. Se suponía entonces un planeta muerto habitado por criaturas repugnantes, como los cangrejos gigantes de hielo y los yetis. Fauna Antes de la reactivación, Domino era un planeta muerto, poblado por los cangrejos de hielo y los yetis. Un pájaro gigante de piedra llamado Roc también protegidos biblioteca oculta de Oritel. Después de la resurrección, la vida volvió. Algunos animales congelados sobrevivió a la edad de hielo mágico. La fauna es probablemente similar a la Tierra. Flora It is assumed to be similar to Earth's. Much of the plants are green and many flowers can be seen throughout the realm. Renaming 4kids English is the only dub that calls this planet Sparks. However, season four and both movies of the Cinelume dub called the planet Sparks. The renaming of Domino to Sparks is one of the most prominent changes made by 4kids, and was probably due to copyright reasons, as with the Trix. Trivia *Domino parece tener muchas lunas de las imágenes de la web del Club Oficial de Winx, y de los episodios en los que el planeta se muestra. *La palabra es de Domino: **En latín significa "Señor" y "Master" **Italiano para "I Rule / Control / Dominate / Contener" Categoría:Planetas Categoría:Reinos Mágicos Categoría:Bloom Categoría:1ª Temporada Categoría:2ª Temporada Categoría:3ª Temporada Categoría:Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido Categoría:Winx Club: La Aventura Mágica Categoría:Dimensión Mágica Categoría:Domino